Homewrecker
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Nakamori s'interroge là-dessus depuis un petit moment, mais… c'est juste lui où KID et Kudo semblent être en couple ? /ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot, complet/ Auteur original : Luna Darkside


Titre original : Homewrecker

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Amour, Amitié.

Rating : T

Spoiler : 10-11 ans après l'intrigue actuelle : Kaito et Shinichi ont environ 26-27 ans.

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

* * *

Il y a quelque temps maintenant, peut être cinq ou six ans, l'inspecteur Nakamori avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

Quelque chose de plus étrange que cet imbécile et insupportable (pour lui tout du moins) d'Hakuba qui faisait des avances à Aoko, ce qui en disait long, sachant à quel point l'inspecteur Nakamori était déterminé à faire en sorte de forcer Aoko à maintenir une distance respectable de huit mètres avec ce stupide détective blond aussi longtemps que possible. (Même si cela a échoué de façon spectaculaire, bien que Nakamori admette à contre cœur qu'il ne s'inquiétait certainement pas de devenir grand-père).

Et ce quelque chose, c'était que KID et Kudo étaient pratiquement _mariés_.

Ou c'était tout comme, tout du moins, on pouvait aussi appeler ça flirter ou dire que leur discutions étaient parfois assez subjectives ou même, parfois, incompréhensiblement domestique, mais marié était certainement la meilleure description de leurs interactions. Nakamori n'était pas sur de savoir comment il parviendrait à nouveau à supporter une conversation sur le linge, les allergies ou tout autre chose dans ce genre.

(La conversation sur le linge, qui avait eue lieu il y a huit ans, alors que la cible était le Murmure de la Princesse, avait été instiguée par Kudo. En fait, ça avait surtout été une tirade sur le manque de sensibilité de KID à teindre en rouge sa chemise préférée et sur le fait que le colorant rouge ne partait tout simplement pas, peu importe combien de fois il la lavait. A cela, KID avait répondu qu'il était _vraiment_ désolé et qu'il prendrait ses responsabilités en achetant trois cents nouvelles chemises à Kudo, pour lui montrer sa sincérité. Il avait aussi mentionné quelque chose à propos d'avoir réalisé son rêve de voir son cher tantei-kun dans quelque chose qu'il avait _lui-même_ choisi, ce qui avait poussé Kudo à prendre une teinte alarmante de rose et l'avait détourné de sa mission de protection du Murmure de la Princesse, mais Nakamori essayait de ne pas trop y penser pour ne pas perdre le respect qu'il avait pour le jeune homme.

Enfin, la conversation sur les allergies n'avait eue lieue que quatre mois auparavant, lorsque KID avait tenté de voler l'Azalée dorée. Kudo avait éternué et KID avait immédiatement demandé, inquiet :''Est-ce que ça va, chéri ?''. Après son hésitation initiale, Kudo avait finalement admit qu'il soufrait d'une réaction allergique à cause de l'augmentation du pollen dans l'air, le printemps venant juste de faire son entrée. KID avait immédiatement réagit en demandant avec frénésie :''Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Tu as besoin de médicaments ?'' avant que Kudo ne finisse par le calmer. Bien sur, la conversation s'était tenue alors que KID pendait au plafond par les pieds, l'Azalée dorée dans une main, et que Kudo était perché sur la vitrine vide alors que le groupe de travail tentait frénétiquement de trouver une échelle. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas l'un des moments dont Nakamori était le plus fier.)

Au début, l'inspecteur Nakamori n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi. KID avait toujours été un séducteur et Kudo était le plus réactif des détectives qui le poursuivaient. Il s'était entièrement habitué à leurs habituelles conversations étrangement confortables et bizarrement domestiques.

Six ans plus tard, c'était toujours le cas.

C'était _bizarre_, pensa Nakamori avec mépris. Surtout quand il savait pertinemment que Kudo était déjà pris et qu'il l'était depuis au moins quatre ans maintenant. Ce qui impliquait que Kudo était, soit, totalement indifférent au fait qu'il semblait se passer quelque chose entre lui et KID, soit un terrible petit ami. Il avait pensé qu'il était juste entrain d'imaginer des choses sur leur relation, mais comment pouvait-il même mal interpréter le nombre franchement dérangeant de fois où KID souriait (pas _du tout_ comme son habituel sourire de façade ou d'amusement, mais un _vrai_ sourire) à Kudo à chaque vol ?

Par exemple, ce soir. Nakamori dû étouffer un soupir tandis que KID donnait l'impression d'être un rayon de soleil en regardant Kudo alors qu'il se balançait près de la vitrine où était exposée la Déesse de diamant.

''Tu as bonne mine, mon adorable tantei-kun,'' roucoula-t-il, provoquant un haussement de sourcil peu impressionné chez le jeune Kudo. Nakamori le félicita mentalement. Oui, oui, il n'était pas censé réagir au flirt de KID.

''J'ai l'air terrible oui,'' grommela Kudo. Nakamori dû admettre qu'il était d'accord. Le jeune homme avait des tâches noires sous les yeux, preuve de son manque de sommeil, et sa chemise était froissée, comme si elle avait passé une journée en boule avant que Kudo n'ait essayé de la ressusciter.

KID sursauta de façon dramatique, évitant avec désinvolture un membre du groupe de travail qui avait tenté de l'attraper. Il atterrit légèrement sur ses pieds, s'éloignant d'un autre policier. ''Mais non ! Tu es beaucoup trop magnifique pour ne _jamais_ avoir l'air moins que parfait !''

''Oh mon Dieu,'' murmura Kudo alors qu'il visait KID de son pistolet tranquillisant. Nakamori était presque fier de lui, surtout pour le fait qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas comme un adolescent, mais Kudo poursuivit :'' Et de toute façon, c'est de ta faute si je ressemble à ça. Me garder toute la nuit et ensuite cacher mes _vêtements_ le matin venu, un gentilhomme que _tu_ es'' dit-il en tirant quelques fléchettes soporifiques.

Tout sentiment de fierté quitta immédiatement Nakamori, qui se figea.

Évitant à la fois les fléchettes et un policier très frustré avec un retour gracieux sur la vitrine, KID feignit la surprise avec un halètement :''Oh, c'est vrai ?'' Dit-il avec un sourire audible alors qu'il retirait habilement le verre de la vitrine et prenait la Déesse de diamant. ''J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu étais celui qui voulait rester éveillé toute la nuit.''

Nakamori essaya de ne pas sangloter. ''Kudo-kun, comment peux-tu faire ça,'' murmura-t-il alors que Kudo rougissait en ouvrant la bouche, dans l'espoir de démentir les propos de KID. Cependant, il ne put rient dire, les lumières s'éteignant brusquement, plongeant la galerie dans l'obscurité.

Nakamori ne réussi pas à s'en préoccuper. Trop en deuil.

Quand la lumière revint, une minute ou deux plus tard, KID et le bijou avaient disparus et Nakamori s'affaissa contre le mur. Kudo n'avait pas bougé, se tenant toujours à l'autre bout du couloir, mais il rangeait son pistolet tranquillisant dans sa poche arrière. Nakamori le regarda tristement. Il avait vraiment pensé que Kudo était un homme bien meilleur que ça. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait quand…

''Inspecteur Nakamori ?'' Demanda une voix familière derrière lui, curieuse.

Reprenant un peu conscience, Nakamori se retourna pour voir Kuroba Kaito avancer vers lui, les sourcils froncés et les mains dans les poches. Au sanglot fort et involontaire de l'inspecteur, il inclina la tête sur le côté avec une inquiétude confuse alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant lui. Il plissa les yeux avec une légère inquiétude. ''Je suis juste venu chercher Shinichi, mais… est-ce que… ça va ?''

''Je suis vraiment désolé,'' fit Nakamori en attrapant le bras de Kaito pour le serrer dans ses bras, réduisant au silence ses bruits alarmés avec de petites tapes dans le dos. ''Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais Kudo-kun est…''

''Oh, Kaito ! Quand es-tu arrivé ?''

Au son de la voix de Kudo, Nakamori se figea avant de se tourner pour se placer entre Kudo et Kaito. Il jeta un regard furieux au détective, confus, qui regardait un Kaito complètement perplexe derrière lui. ''Kudo-kun,'' grogna-t-il, glacial.

Kudo cligna des yeux, clairement surpris par le venin présent dans sa voix. ''Euh… oui, inspecteur ?'' Essaya-t-il avant de voir que l'expression de Nakamori ne changeait pas. Il s'arrêta maladroitement à un mètre de lui, le regard passant de Kaito à Nakamori.

''_Kudo-kun_,'' reprit Nakamori,'' quelle est ta relation avec KID exactement?''

Il y eu un silence.

Se déplaçant inconfortablement, Shinichi se frotta la nuque. ''Euh,'' commença-t-il lentement.

''Parce que,'' continua Nakamori, le regard tranchant et explosif, ''j'ai apparemment entendu que tu avais _passé la nuit_ avec lui, et je pensais que ton _mari_…'' à ce stade, il désigna Kaito d'un doigt accusateur. '' …aimerait peut-être être au courant.''

A cela, Kudo émit un étrange étouffement et Kaito éclata de _rire_. Nakamori se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés. ''Comment peux-tu rire quand ton mari a une liaison ?'' demanda-t-il, furieux. L'adultère n'a jamais fait rire personne.

Kaito, avec un effort visible, parvint à se contenir, ravalant difficilement son rire. ''J'apprécie vraiment votre inquiétude,'' sourit-il, contournant Nakamori pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Kudo, ''mais je peux vous dire que j'étais très certainement avec Shinichi la nuit dernière, vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter d'une quelconque liaison.''

Clignant des yeux, Nakamori commença à se sentir très, très perdu. ''Mais, tout à l'heure, KID a dit…''

_''Qui plus est_,'' interrompit précipitamment Kudo. Nakamori le regarda d'un air renfrogné, mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier. ''Je ne m'inquièterai pas pour ça à votre place. Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai absolument rien fait avec KID.'' Dit-il en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Kaito, qui s'était mis à rire de façon inexplicable.

''D'après ce que j'ai vu…'' commença Nakamori, fronçant d'avantage les sourcils. Si ils n'avaient pas ce genre de relation, comment Kudo pourrait-il simplement banaliser à ce point tous ces signes si clairs de flirt ? Mais Kaito lui fit simplement signe d'abandonner.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, ne vous inquiétez pas,'' chantonna-t-il en accrochant un bras à celui de Kudo. ''Ce n'est rien. Vous vous faites des idées.'' Sur ce, il se retira avec Kudo en fredonnant.

Nakamori les regarda tristement. Il espérait vraiment que c'était ça.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Shinichi retira de force Kaito de là où il était entrain de se blottir contre son cou en fronçant les sourcils. ''Nous devons lui dire.''

Kaito gémit, ses bras serpentant lentement autour de la taille de Shinichi, uniquement pour voir le détective les lui gifler et les retirer. ''C'est important, Kaito, et je ne me laisserai pas décourager parce que tu me fais des câlins ou l'amour'' (ce qui était des techniques de Kaito avec lesquelles il était malheureusement familier).

Reconnaissant la défaite quand il la voyait, Kaito soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. ''Pouvons-nous en parler une autre fois ?'' Implora-t-il, le bout de ses doigts jouant doucement avec l'angle des coudes de Shinichi.

''_Non_'', cria presque Shinichi, attrapant Kaito et le forçant à l'asseoir. Les draps tombèrent sur ses genoux, laissant voir son torse, distrayant pour Kaito. Celui-ci dû alors se forcer à rencontrer le regard de Shinichi. ''Kaito, le père de ta meilleure amie, qui est pratiquement ton père de substitution, pense que je te trompe avec _toi_ !'' Dit-il d'une voix devenue stridente vers la fin. ''C'est un _problème_.''

''Bien'', marmonna Kaito, un peu boudeur alors qu'il se calait dans le lit. ''Je veux dire, nous pourrions le faire, mais si il me jetait en prison ?''

_''Je t'en prie''_, fit Shinichi en roulant des yeux, si fort que Kaito fut surpris qu'il ne se soit rien cassé. ''Il ne ferait pas ça maintenant. Ça fait quoi, dix ans depuis que tu as commencé ? Il s'est adouci depuis le temps.'' Soupira-t-il. ''S'il te plait. Tout ce que tu veux mais qu'il arrête de me regarder avec des yeux qui disent « _tu ne le mérites pas »_, ou encore « _briseur de ménage*_ ».''

Kaito haussa les épaules et, lorsque Shinichi ne protesta pas, lui offrit un baiser au coin des lèvres. ''D'accord, d'accord. On va le faire,'' dit-il calmement avant de revenir à sa cartographie personnelle de la poitrine de Shinichi.

''Mais c'est plutôt drôle,'' remarqua-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Shinichi était à bout de souffle.

''De quoi ?'' demanda le détective en retenant un souffle, ses mains agrippant toujours le visage de Kaito, qui le regardait lascivement.

''Qu'il pense que tu me trompes avec _moi_. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas en avoir assez de moi, pas vrai ?''

Et c'est comme ça que Kaito fini par dormir sur le canapé pendant une semaine.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

***briseur de ménage est la traduction de _homewrecker_. D'où le titre.**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Ça a pris une drôle de direction. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas trop où je voulais en venir quand j'ai commencé à écrire, mais bon. **

**J'espère que vous avez tout de même un peu apprécié cette fic. A bientôt ! – Luna**


End file.
